The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Plectranthus of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘De Wet F’. ‘De Wet F’ is grown as a perennial landscape plant.
The new Plectranthus resulted from a breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Linbro Park, Johannesburg, South Africa. The goals of the breeding program were to develop new cultivars of Plectranthus with abundant large flowers on plants with good branching and strong and vigorous growth habits. The Inventors made crosses in March of 2015 between unnamed proprietary plants (not patented) of Plectranthus in the Inventor's breeding program as both the female parent and male parent. The exact parent plants are unknown as seeds were pooled from the crosses. ‘De Wet F’ was selected as a single unique plant in November 2015 from the resulting seedlings of the above crosses.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors by stem cuttings in December of 2015 in Linbro Park, Johannesburg, South Africa. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.